


Ribs (Deleted Smut Scene)

by RandomFanWorks



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Begging, Deleted Scene, Dirty Talk, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive Arthur, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: A deleted scene from my fanfiction "Ribs."
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Ribs (Deleted Smut Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Trina belongs to me, Arthur belongs to Warner Bros./DC. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

He laid on her bed, his body slightly shaking due to the nerves this experimental session brought him. He was as naked as the day he was born, his cock already hard and pressing against his stomach. He swallowed thickly as he watched Trina make her way over to him, she too was naked and was carrying a small bottle of lube in her hand. 

She smiled warmly at him before climbing on top of him, straddling his thighs, “You alright, Arthur?” 

He bit his lip before nodding, “Yeah, I’m alright.” 

She gave a nod, “Alright, but if you need me to stop just say red.” 

He nodded again before looking up at her shyly, “I love you, Trina.” 

She laughed, “I love you too, Arthur, now just relax and let me take care of you.” 

With that she leaned down and kissed him, her hands cupping his cheeks, she grinned as he moaned into the kiss. Arthur was so distracted with the kiss that he didn’t even hear the soft ‘pop’ of the bottle being opened. He gasped when Trina’s cold slick hand wrapped around his cock and began to slide up and down slowly, her tongue imminently darted into his mouth once and exploring his. Arthur whimpered as he tried to snap his hips upwards, having a difficult time with Trina’s current position. 

She pulled away and giggled, “Hold still Arthur, you’ll have a better time if you just remain still.” 

Arthur let out another whimper as he nodded, his hands gripped the sheets tightly as she tightened her grip on his cock. 

“T-Trina, please,” he whispered. 

Trina only smiled, “Just relax baby, you’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you.” 

Arthur shivered at the praise, “T-Thank you,” he breathed, not knowing what else to say. 

Trina laughed again, “You’re welcome, are you ready for more?” 

“Yes!” he was quick to say, hips thrusting up to prove his point. 

Trina grinned and moved down so that her face with level with his cock. She slowly slid her tongue out and flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock, Arthur’s head fell back against the pillow as he moaned out. 

“Trina,” he moaned, pride and confidence consuming Trina as she heard her name slip from his lips. 

She licked him again, this time going from the bottom of his cock to the top. She grabbed his manhood gently with her hand and began to lay open-mouthed kisses onto the side. 

Arthur arched his back and gritted his teeth, “T-Trina, please!” 

She ignored his plea and began to give the same treatment to the other side, once done, she gave one final lick up from the bottom to the top. She firmly grasped him and popped the tip of his cock into her mouth and began to suckle on it, Arthur moaning loudly as his knuckles became white due to how hard he was gripping the sheets. His hips bucked and Trina had to pin them down so he wouldn’t slide deeper into her mouth, not until she was ready. 

“Trina, Trina, f-fuck, please,” he sobbed as he tried to thrust up into her mouth. 

She replied with another suck as her tongue pressed against his slit, she slowly began to inch her way down onto his cock, Arthur gasping as she did so. 

“T-Trina, I-I'm-” 

Her eyes widened as she felt him twitch in her mouth, she imminently pulled away, relieved to see nothing come out beside a bead of precum. Arthur whimpered at the loss, his eyes pleading for her to continue. 

She grinned, “Were you close, baby?” 

He nodded as a small whimper admitted from his throat. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but you need to remember our deal, you have four more to go.” 

“F-Four, I thought we agreed on two!” 

She shook her head, “No sweetie, we agreed on five, we just finished one so there’s four more left.” 

His head fell back as he groaned in pain, Trina frowned and caressed his cheek. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“No, no, it’s fine, I can do it,” he breathed as he stared up at her, “If this is something you want to do, t-then I’ll do it.” 

Trina smiled softly, “Thank you, Arthur, you’re too good for me.” 

She leaned down to kiss him again, her hand snaking down to his cock and gently began to rub it. Arthur gasped into the kiss, trying desperately not to thrust into her hand. She pulled away from him and went back to being eye level with his cock, she slowly slid her mouth onto him once again, only this time she slid the whole way down. Arthur cried out, legs kicking as his thrusting led to nowhere due to Trina’s hands pinning him down. She sucked on him and she slowly bobbed her head up and down, Arthur gritting his teeth together and he clenched his eyes shut. His toes began to curl and he could feel the tension in his stomach again, a part of him debating on not even telling Trina of how close he was. 

He did though, despite his urge not to, “T-Trina, I’m close.” 

Trina popped off, Arthur sighing in disappointment. 

“Good boy,” she whispered as she crawled up to him, gently kissing his cheek, “Such a good boy for telling me, you’re making me so proud,” Trina then pulled away in order to make eye contact with him, “Tell you what, if you continue to be this good, I’ll let you cum inside of me.” 

His breath hitched, his cock twitching at the thought of his seed inside of her. 

She laughed as she watched him twitch, “You like that idea?” 

He nodded, “Y-Yes ma’am, I like that idea a lot.” 

She laughed again as she went back to her position, “Continue to be a good boy and you’ll get your wish.” 

“I will I promise, I promise, I’ll be a good boy,” he whispered as his cheeks flushed red due to his dialogue. 

Trina went back to sucking him, moaning at his taste as she ran her hands up and down his hips and thighs. She watched Arthur through her eyelashes, watching with glee as he whimpered and writhed. She was wetter than she had been in a very long time, all of her past relationships would always shoot her down when she mentioned the idea of this, but not Arthur. 

She pulled off again as he announced his approaching release, sick enjoyment twisting in her gut as she watched him cry out at the loss of his appending orgasm. His hair stuck to his forehead as sweat slowly fell from his brow, he swallowed thickly before looking up at her. 

“How many more?” 

“Two more baby, then you get to finish inside of me,” she whispered as her finger slid through her pussy lips. 

Arthur shuddered, his mouth watering as he stared at her. His mouth immanently opening when she brought her finger to his lips, he moaned around her finger as he sucked off the juices. Trina stared with wonder as she watched him, he panted when she finally pulled away from him. 

“I want more, please,” he breathed, staring up at her with pleading eyes. 

“Later,” she whispered, “Right now we need to get back to the task at hand.” 

She got back into position, this time placing his cock in between her breasts. Arthur breathed out shakily, head falling back as she slid her breasts up and down his cock, her hand playing with his head. He yelped as her finger slid over his slit, hips snapping forward. 

“Go ahead baby,” she purred, “Go ahead, just don’t cum.” 

He bit his lip, nodding slowly before snapping his hips. He panted as he slowly lost control, thrusting up between her breasts, watching intently as they bounced. 

“T-Trina, s-stop.” 

She did, realizing why he wanted to stop when he began to drip more pre-cum. Both of them making eye-contact as she rubbed some of his pre-cum from between her breasts with her finger. She then licked it off her finger, moaning at the taste. Arthur exhaled brokenly as he watched with half-lidded eyes, all this taking a toll on his energy. 

“Last one baby, then you get your prize,” she whispered as she grabbed his cock, the tip brushing against her bottom lip, “Go ahead and fuck me, just like you did before,” she whispered, breath hot against his cock, “Just don’t cum.” 

With that, she pushed his cock into her mouth all the way down until she was flushed against him. Arthur’s hand imminently gripped her hair as he thrust into her, hard and fast. He cried out as she swallowed, the already tight space getting even tighter. He whimpered as he felt his cock throb, he needed release so badly, but he made a promise to Trina and he intended to keep it. 

He pushed her off and sobbed at the loss, his arm draped across his eyes as tears pricked at them. 

Trina cooed, “Hey, hey, it’s alright Arthur. You’ve been so good, I’m so proud of you,” she kissed at the tears there were slowly trickling down the side of his cheek, “You’ve done so good baby, it’s time for your reward.” 

“I won’t be able to last long,” he whispered with shame. 

Trina laughed, “That’s fine, Arthur, you deserve it.” 

With that she grabbed his cock and sank down onto it, Arthur cried out, his head falling against the pillow as his back arched. Trina wasted no time and began to grind her hips down onto his, Arthur thrust up into her causing her to moan. 

“Oh fuck, Arthur, do that again.” 

He did was what he was told and thrust up into her again, he was rewarded with a moan as her head fell back. Arthur bit his lip as he grabbed her hips, raising them up before slamming them back down onto him. He moaned out loudly as she clenched tightly around him, he wasn’t going to last long. 

“T-Trina, fuck, Trina, I don’t know if I can hold out much longer,” he whimpered as he continued to thrust into her. 

“Oh fuck, it’s ok Arthur, go ahead, cum inside me,” 

Arthur moaned in response, “T-Trina.” 

She moaned, “Oh yes, Arthur, fuck, that’s it, fucking come inside of me, fill me. Come on, I want to feel you, please Arthur, please!” 

Arthur arched his back as he came inside of her, his seed spilling into her, covering her walls and claiming her as his own. She moaned at the feeling, desperately clenching around him, trying to milk him for everything he had. His cock twitched one last time before he was fully spent, shame slowly seeping into him as he realized that Trina didn’t finish. 

The thought quickly left his mind as he felt her clench onto his overly sensitive cock. She began to move her hips again, her hands firmly planted on his chest. 

“O-Ow, T-Trina, w-what’re you doing?” He grunted out as a dull pain shot through him. 

She smirked, “I think you can go for another round.” 

She slammed herself down onto him, he gasped as his legs kicked out on there own accord. 

“F-Fuck, Trina, please, i-it’s too much!” He cried. 

“Come on baby, you can do it, just one more time.” 

She began to ride him faster, her fingers rubbing her clit as she watched his face contort into pained pleasure. 

“Fuck, Trina, please!” He cried out again, tears forming in his eyes, “P-Please, Trina, stop!” 

She immediately stopped her movements and stared down at him, her face displaying both concern and sternness, “Say ‘red’ if you want me to stop.” 

He stared up at her, debating if he really did or want her to stop. The pain was slowly fading away, and if he did this again then he might be able to bring her to her own orgasm. He swallowed thickly before rocking his hips, signaling her to continue. She did, slowly at first but soon she became more frantic and she rubbed her clit faster and faster. Arthur writhed underneath her, his orgasm slowly approaching. 

“Oh fuck baby, I’m close,” Trina moaned, “Fuck, you feel so good inside of me. I can feel your come dripping out of me, fuck it’s so hot.” 

Arthur moaned, her words making his blush a deeper red, “Trina, I’m getting close.” 

“That’s it baby, come on, come inside me again, fucking fill me!” 

Arthur cried out as he came, digging his fingers into her hips as pleasure shot through his body, his back arching sharply as he emptied himself into her. The feeling of him coming inside of her and the mere thought of it hitting and completely covering her uterus was enough to make her come as well. She cried out Arthur’s name as her walls spasmed, her back arched as she tossed her head back. Arthur cried out as her walls clenched tightly around him, his cock now becoming even more sensitive than it already was. Trina rode out her orgasm, groaning as she began to slow her pace before falling to her side. 

Arthur breathed out shakily, the cold air hitting his cock, making it lose the rest of its hardness. They laid beside each other, panting, hands tightly intertwined with one another. 

Once she finally regained her composure, she turned to Arthur, “Are you ok?” 

He sighed as a satisfied smile came across his face, “Yeah, I’m better than alright.” 

Trina smiled as Arthur pulled her into a loving embrace, gently kissing her forehead. 

“I love you, so much,” he whispered as he inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. 

She nuzzled his chest as she curled up next to him, “I love you too.” 

It didn’t take long for them to fall into a deep slumber, tightly entangled in each other's arms.


End file.
